peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 April 2002
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-04-18 ; Comments *Start of show: “Hello, chums. We’re at Peel Acres with Travis Cut in session." *Eastern Lane are from Berwick-upon-Tweed. Peel has fond memories of driving through the town on his way to Edinburgh for John Peel Roadshow appearances: "You went over this nice bridge and then turned left and up a hill and on towards Edinburgh. Now of course you go round on a by-pass. No fun at all." *Peel recalls Oklahoma City: “I was on radio station KOMA Oklahoma City in ’65-’66, and it was located in Moore, Oklahoma, just outside Oklahoma City, which is where I lived. It was subsequently flattened by a tornado, I think, or a lot of it was. And I used to do a thing called the Paul & John Show, which was the breakfast programme, with an excellent man called Paul Miller, who I would love to hear from or track down in some way, but American DJs at that time, it may still be the case, used to change names as they drifted from station to station. When I was on This Is Your Life all those years ago, they tried to find Paul Miller, but couldn’t because presumably he had changed his name, which is a great pity, because he was an excellent man. And we were once the focus of a halftime show in a homecoming game between two local American (obviously American) high school football teams, which was a great honour and terrifically exciting, let me tell you.” *The John Peel Roadshow is apparently due to play again at Fabric (Aug. 2, supposedly) as well as at Sonar in a few weeks’ time, although he claims to be having a crisis of confidence about this (says this is something that even affects 62-year-olds). *JP says he paid a pound for the evening’s Pig's Big 78 in London about six weeks previously. Notes that the record is an 8” and rates it “a bit of a gem”, although not terrific sound quality. *Email from Skreen of the Cuban Boys, who says he dreamed Peel was serving him in a sweet shop and trying to give him a big bag of chocolate coins for the same price as a small one. Happily, “no bodily fluids were exchanged.” Sessions *Travis Cut #3 First broadcast. Recorded 2002-03-02. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Axiome: Woaw... (LP – Ça Ne Nous Rendra Pas Le Congo) Ant-Zen *Nina Nastasia: Do Little (LP – The Blackened Air) Touch And Go *Travis Cut: Protest & Politics (session) *Super_Collider: Closetails (LP – Digits) Rise Robots Rise *Eastern Lane: Broken Mask (EP – The Last Excerpt) Rough Trade *Ray Bryant Trio: The Madison Time Pt 1 (LP – Land Of 1000 Dances, Vo;. 2) Ace *Dianogah: Wrapping The Lamb, Sir (LP – Millions Of Brazilians) Southern *Cursor Miner: Snapped Capacitor (EP – Remote Control) Lo *Meterman: Tokyo 2005 (LP – The Silver Age) Midium *Easybeats: Friday On My Mind (single, 1966) United Artists *Travis Cut: In Transit (session) *PATE: Shinkai Cruise #1 (single) Sur La Plage *Man Or Astro-Man?: Wayward Meteor (magazine sampler CD – The Continental #9) *Tullycraft: DIY Queen (LP – Beat, Surf, Sun) Magic Marker *Hottentots: In Geneva With Eva (Pig's Big 78) *Radar Brothers: You And The Father (LP – And The Surrounding Mountains) Chemikal Underground *Travis Cut: Never Wanted Anything (session) *James Carr: At The Dark End Of The Street (LP – The Goldwax Story) Kent *Faust: DIG (Kreidler remix) (LP – Freispeil) Klangbad *Sister Vanilla: Pastel Blue (LP – You Don’t Need Darkness To Do What You Think Is Right) Geographic *Fall: Enigrmmatic Dream (LP – 2G+2) Action *Marc Smith Vs Safe N Sound: Identify The Beat (12” single) Bonkerz *Maher Shalal Hash Baz: Summer (LP – From A Summer To Another Summer (An Egypt To Another Egypt)) Geographic *Travis Cut: MQ (session) :(JP: "And after MQ, MJQ. That's unforgivable really...") *Modern Jazz Quartet: The Golden Striker (soundtrack LP – No Sun In Venice) Atlantic :(JP: "I remember buying that record when I was a kid and thinking it was fantastically cool because all of my friends hated it.") *Alfie: Bends For 72 Miles (LP – A Word In Your Ear) Twisted Nerve *Sportique: Obsessive (10" LP – Modern Museums) Matinee *Fallout Boy: Disco Is Shit (12” single) Bulletproof File ;Name *John_Peel_20020418 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2001-12 *mooo Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online